A secure socket layer (SSL) session may be allocated private memory address space and associated with a SSL protocol stack that is independent from other SSL sessions. In a single-core system such as a single-core appliance maintaining a SSL session between a client and a server, the SSL session may be resumed if the SSL session is temporarily disrupted and/or inactive.
A certificate revocation list (CRL) may be used in any cryptographic system, such as a public key infrastructure (PKI) system, for storing information on digital certificates that have been revoked or are no longer valid. A request for connection may include a certificate that has to be validated against a CRL. If information on the certificate matches an entry in the CRL, the request may be refused as the certificate has been identified as revoked.